


Left Turn

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [24]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wouldn't be the first time you took a left when I told you to take a right." Spike to Lew in One Wrong Move</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Turn

" _Spike and Lew! Can you guys go check over at 1453 Brock Avenue? Some guy named Turner says he's got a gang outside his house."_

"We'll check it out Boss!"

...

"Hey, uh, Lew...where are we buddy?"

"On our way to Turner's house...You know, where Boss told us to go."

"I'm pretty sure that's on the other side of the city."

"No, you told me to take a left at Dundas. That's what I did."

"Lew, I told you to take a right. I have the map open here and it clearly tells us to take a right at Dundas."

"Then why'd you tell me to take a left?"

"I didn't. Oh I know! You were too busy looking at those pretty girls to pay attention weren't you?"

"Get your head out of the clouds Spike. It was clearly you looking at them and giving me the wrong directions."

"Yeah yeah. Take a RIGHT up here so we can turn around."

" _Don't bother guys. While you two clowns took a left, I sent Eddie and Wordy over to check it out. Get back to your patrol zone."_

"Look what you did Lew...you gave them prime blackmail material. I'm pinning this on you tonight."

"Who're they gonna believe? Me or you?"

"Me obviously. Everyone knows I'm their favourite."

"Whatever man. We will just have to wait and see 'cause obviously it's gonna be me."

"You know what? Drinks are on whoever they don't believe!"

"You're on! Get ready to pay up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it's not clear, it's patrol day for Team One. Also, I don't know Toronto streets so I just googled Dundas and picked a street that was to one side and made up a number. Sorry if I got it way wrong.


End file.
